


Senior

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Allusions to Child Abuse, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship, does Senior needs his own warning?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Auch hier sagt der Titel eigentlich schon alles - oder?Oder: Senior sieht Junior und ist der Meinung, dass er dem Jungen etwas aus der Tasche ziehen kann...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cazzo! – Shit!  
> Signore DiNozzo – Herr/Mr. DiNozzo  
> La famigliola – kleine Familie

I

Wie die Jungs es ihrem Mann in Venedig versprochen hatten, kamen sie danach relativ schnell nach Philadelphia um sie zu besuchen. Natürlich so, dass die Presse davon nichts mitbekam. Schließlich konnte der „Händler des Todes“ nicht mit einer ehemaligen Mafia-Familie gesehen werden. Zumindest nicht so kurz nach ihrem Zusammenbruch und der daraus folgenden „blütenreinen“ Auferstehung.   
Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihr beiden Söhne die Eheschließung noch nicht veröffentlichen wollten.   
Dem Himmel sei Dank gab es Telefone, E-Mail und Skype – wenn man sich denn schon nicht persönlich treffen konnte.   
Aber für heute hatten sie es geschafft. Sie waren alle in der gleichen Stadt und sogar im gleichen Hotel. Tony hatte daraufhin ein wenig mit dem Buchungssystem des Hotels gespielt und dafür gesorgt, dass sie zwei nebeneinander liegende Suiten bekamen. Welche sogar durch eine Tür verbunden waren. Natürlich wusste das Hotel nicht, dass ihr Jüngster das System an der Tür so manipulierte, dass das Hotel nichts davon mitbekam.   
Was dazu führte, dass sie in der Suite ihrer Jungs gemeinsam beim Essen saßen, ohne das irgendjemand etwas davon wusste.  
Bis sie von der öffnenden Tür unterbrochen wurde.   
Und einem lauten:   
„Junior!“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cazzo! – Shit!  
> Signore DiNozzo – Herr/Mr. DiNozzo  
> La famigliola – kleine Familie

II

Er glaubte seinen Augen kaum.   
Da saß er hier in der Lobby, um zu sehen, ob ihm vielleicht eine Gelegenheit in den Schoß fällt. Und was sahen seine müden Augen?  
Junior!  
Da stand doch tatsächlich Junior in der Hotel-Lobby.  
Nachdem der Junge nach seiner Uni-Zeit in der Versenkung verschwunden war und wann immer er danach meinte, er hätte ihn gefunden, er eines Besseren belehrt wurde, fand er ihn nun ausgerechnet hier: in einem der teuersten Hotels der Stadt.  
Wie konnte sich der Junge das bloß leisten?  
Schließlich hatte er ihn enterbt und somit von allen finanziellen Mitteln abgeschnitten. Sah man mal davon ab, dass von dem Geld so gut wie nichts mehr übrig war. Er im Grunde genommen also eh nichts anderes als Schulden vererben würde.  
Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass er dem Jungen einen Besuch abstattete. Denn wenn dieser sich so ein Hotel leisten konnte, konnte er doch auch mit Sicherheit etwas für seinen alten Herrn abzwacken.   
Mit Adleraugen beobachtete er, wie der Junge mit der Empfangsdame flirtete, die Schlüsselkarte in Empfand nahm und dann schließlich Richtung Fahrstuhl ging. Wenn er nicht so genau hingeschaut hätte, wäre es ihm wahrscheinlich gar nicht aufgefallen. Aber so sah er, kurz bevor sich die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen, wie sich der Junge zu einem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann runterbeugte, der aussah wie Tony Stark.   
Das konnte nicht sein – oder?  
Der Junge konnte nicht mit Anthony Edward Stark bekannt sein – oder?  
Wo hätten sich die beiden über den Weg laufen sollen?   
Schließlich bewegte sich die Stark-Familie in ganz anderen Sphären als der Junge.  
Aber wollte er es wirklich riskieren so eine Chance zu verpassen?  
Nicht wirklich. Denn wer wusste schon, was er abstauben konnte…  
Also wartete er geduldig ab bis die Rezeptionistin abgelöst wurde. Dann er schlug er einen Bogen, so dass es aussah, als käme er aus Richtung der Fahrstühle.   
Mit einem verlegenen Lächeln sprach er den jungen Mann an, der jetzt die Rezeption besetzte:  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber mir ist etwas Peinliches passiert: die Tür war kaum ins Schloss gefallen, da erst fiel mir auf, dass die Karte immer noch im Raum lag.“  
Der Hotelangestellte reagierte mit einem leisen Lachen:   
„Keine Sorge, Sie sind nicht der erste Gast dem so etwas passiert ist. Und ich bezweifle, dass Sie der letzte sein werden. Auf welchen Namen ist das Zimmer?“  
Er lachte erleichtert auf:   
„Na Gott sei Dank… das Zimmer ist auf Anthony DiNozzo.“  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zeigte er seinen Führerschein und verdeckte dabei geschickt das „Senior“.  
Falls es sich bei dem anderen Mann tatsächlich um Stark handelte, bezweifelte er, dass das Zimmer auf ihn gebucht war. Schließlich sah es so aus, als ob die beiden sich bedeckt halten würden.  
Und er hatte Recht.   
Nachdem der Rezeptionist ein wenig auf der Tastatur rumgeklackert hatte, überreichte er ihm augenzwinkernd eine neue Schlüsselkarte:  
„Diesmal aber besser aufpassen.“  
Dankbar nickte er:  
„Natürlich.“  
Mit der Schlüsselkarte in der Tasche marschierte er gen Ausgang, bevor er kurz vorher so tat als hätte er etwas vergessen und schritt schnellen Schrittes zurück zu den Fahrstühlen. Nachdem die Türen sich geschlossen hatten, schaute er sich die Schlüsselkarte etwas genauer an und wusste nicht, ob er vor Freude an die Decke springen oder doch eher einen Herzkasper bekommen sollte. Es handelte sich schließlich um eine Schlüsselkarte zu einer der großen Suiten.   
Nie im Leben könnte sich der Junge so etwas aus eigener Kraft leisten! Jackpot!  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht stieg er im richtigen Stockwerk aus. Hielt die Karte vor das elektronische Schloss von einem der beiden Türen und hatte Glück. Mit einem leisen „Klick“ öffnete sich diese. Und mit einem lauten: „Junior!“ trat er ein.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cazzo! – Shit!  
> Signore DiNozzo – Herr/Mr. DiNozzo  
> La famigliola – kleine Familie

III

Tony merkte wie sein italienischer Hengst neben ihm leicht zusammenzuckte.  
Er hatte Tonios Vater nie persönlich kennengelernt, aber bei dieser Ansprache konnte es sich bei dem „Eindringling“ nur um eben diesem handeln.   
Cazzo! – Wie Tonio so schön zu sagen pflegte.   
Mit den Mancusos hier, die Tonio und auch ihn als Familie ansahen, glich die Situation eher einem Pulverfass. Und dabei hatte dieser Mann voll heißer Luft noch nicht mal verlauten lassen, was er wollte… und wie er Tonio gefunden hat.   
Er und der Dunkelblonde drehten sich um, so dass sie den Durchgang zum Esszimmer im Blick hatten.   
Sie brauchten nicht lange warten, da bemerkten sie einen etwas beleibteren Mann in einem Anzug, der was hermachen wollte, aber auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, aus Richtung Wohnzimmer in ihre Richtung kommen. Als sie sahen, dass er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzen wollte, standen er und Tonio auf und versperrten dem Älteren somit zum einen den Weg zum Tisch und zum anderen den Blick auf ihre Gäste.   
„Was? Gönnst du deinem alten Mann noch nicht mal etwas zu essen?“  
Die übertrieben weit geöffneten Augen des Älteren ignorierten sie gekonnt.   
Er hatte noch nicht allzu viel von Senior gesehen, aber die letzten paar Minuten reichten vollkommen, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er auch in Zukunft nichts mit diesem Mann zu tun haben wollte. Und er war doppelt froh, dass Tonio sich quasi selbst erzogen hatte. Nicht auszudenken, was aus seinem italienischem Hengst geworden wäre, hätte Senior es geschafft seine Krallen noch tiefer in „Junior“ zu schlagen.   
„Nein.“, antwortete Tonio knapp. Verringerte dabei fast schon unbewusst ein wenig den Abstand, der zwischen ihm und dem Dunkelblonden herrschte. „Du bist nicht geladen. Also gib mir die Schlüsselkarte und geh.“  
Er hatte selten so einen eisigen Ton von Tonio gehört.   
Dies schien Senior jedoch nicht abzuschrecken. Lenkte er doch seinen verschlagenen Blick auf ihn:  
„Mr. Stark, Sie werden dem alten Vater Ihres Begleiters doch einen Platz an Ihrer Tafel einräumen?“  
Das allein reichte schon aus, dass er das Gefühl hatte, er müsste unter die Dusche springen. Stattdessen antwortete er mit seinem besten „Händler des Todes“-Lächeln:  
„Es tut mir leid. Aber es handelt sich um eine geschlossenen Gesellschaft. Und die geladenen Gäste sind bereits alle da. Der Ausgang ist hinter Ihnen.“, nickte er gen Tür.  
An den geweiteten Augen Seniors merkte er, dass dieser nicht mit einer solchen Antwort seinerseits gerechnet hatte. Schließlich handelte es sich bei ihm um einen der Top-Spieler im Business, die sich solche Blößen eigentlich nicht gaben.   
Aber zum einen waren sie hier unter sich und zum anderen würde er Senior auch in der Öffentlichkeit genauso behandeln.   
Denn was Tonio in den vergangenen Jahren immer mal wieder über seine Kindheit durchgerutscht war, zeigte ihm mehr als deutlich, dass er an Senior am liebsten einige seiner Neuentwicklungen testen würde.  
Der Con-Mann ging zum Angriff über:  
„Was meinen Sie, wieviel der Presse es wohl wert ist, zu erfahren, dass Sie sich in männlicher Begleitung in diesem Hotel befinden?“  
Tony konterte ungerührt:  
„Was meinen Sie, wieviel Sie der Prozess wegen Identitätsdiebstahl, unerlaubten Eindringens und Belästigung kosten wird?“  
Dem alten Mann entwich jetzt doch ein wenig Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Schien, als würde er merken, dass er sich mit einem Hai angelegt hatte, dem es nichts ausmachte andere Haie zu zerfetzen.   
„Was?“, lachte er ein wenig unsicher. „Identitätsklau? Ist das nicht ein wenig zu hart?“  
Tonio war es, der an dieser Stelle mit harter Stimmer antwortete:   
„Nein. So wie ich dich kenne, hast du darauf gebaut, dass wir den gleichen Namen haben und hast dir an der Rezeption einen Ersatzschlüssel geben lassen, nachdem du mich wohl in der Lobby gesehen hast. Und dann bist du mit dem erschwindelten Schlüssel in unsere Suite gekommen. Vor dem Gesetzt nennt sich das „Einbruch“.“  
Senior schluckte schwer.   
Das hatte er sich anders vorgestellt.  
Was er aber scheinbar vergessen hatte, war, dass es sich bei Tonio um keinen kleinen Jungen mehr handelte, der sich von seinem Vater gängeln ließ, da er zu klein und schwach war um sich zu wehren. Sondern um einen erwachsenen jungen Mann, der bereits einige Jahre als Gesetzeshüter hinter sich hatte.   
Auch wenn Tony bezweifelte, dass Senior wusste, dass Tonio als Polizist arbeitete.   
Tonios harter Ton war es, der ihn zurück in die Gegenwart holte:  
„Du hast mich mit 11 Jahren enterbt und ins tiefe kalte Wasser geschmissen, mit dem Hintergedanken, dass ich schon ertrinken würde. Jetzt komm‘ also nicht nach mehr als 15 Jahren angekrochen und spiel‘ den liebenden Vater.“  
„Und während Sie durch die Tür unsere Suite nach draußen schreiten, sollten Sie sich überlegen, wem Sie was sagen. Wer die besseren Anwälte hat. Und wer die höheren Chancen hat, dem anderen das Leben zur Hölle zu machen.“, ergänzte Tony nicht weniger hart.   
Gegen diese geschlossene Mauer der Ablehnung konnte selbst der charmante Senior nicht ankommen und nach einem hilflosen, wütenden Blick ließ er die Schlüsselkarte zu Boden fallen, drehte er sich um und verließ ihre Suite fast schon fluchtartig.   
Kopfschüttelnd hob Tonio die Karte auf und legte sie neben seinem Teller ab.   
Dann setzen sich der Dunkelblonde und er folgte seinem Beispiel.   
Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, wie er oder auch Tonio noch etwas von dem vorzüglichen Essen genießen sollten.  
Aber Salvatore und auch Madonna winkten Tonios verlegene Entschuldigung weg und schafften es sie beide aus dem Stimmungstief, in welches sie die Konfrontation mit Senior gestürzt hatte, herauszuholen.   
Voller Liebe drückte er die Hand, welche sich zwischenzeitlich auf seinen Oberschenkel geschlichen hatte. Das hier war ein Teil ihrer Familie. Einer Familie, die genau wusste, was dieses Wort bedeutete und diese Bedeutung lebte und atmete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cazzo! – Shit!  
> Signore DiNozzo – Herr/Mr. DiNozzo  
> La famigliola – kleine Familie

IV

Nach dem Schock, dem ihm die Konfrontation mit Junior verpasst hatte, hatte er sich für den Abend in eine ziemlich zwielichtige Kneipe zurückgezogen. Kaum Licht. Verraucht. Voller Anonymität.  
Er spielte trotz aller Warnungen mit dem Gedanken, zur Presse zur gehen. Er könnte dem Stark-Jungen und Junior auf diese Art und Weise das Leben schwer machen. Und nebenbei auch noch etwas daran verdienen.  
Ob Stark tatsächlich seine Mittel einsetzen würde um auch Junior zu schützen?  
Schulterzuckend entschied er sich, dass er es wohl darauf ankommen lassen würde.  
Er würde diesen beiden Halbstarken schon zeigen, dass man sich besser nicht mit ihm anlegte. Er hatte schon ganz andere Fische zum Frühstück verspeist.  
Entschlossen kippte er den letzten Rest seines Scotchs hinunter.  
Als er das Glas jedoch wieder absetzte, saß ihm jemand gegenüber.  
Jemand, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Der ihn jedoch musterte, als wäre er noch weniger Wert als der Dreck unter seinen Schuhsohlen.  
Gut gepflegt. Teurer Anzug. Harte, kalte stahlgraue Augen. Silbergraues Haar.  
Trotzdem jünger als er.  
„Signore DiNozzo.“, wurde er im makellosem Italienisch angesprochen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung,“, der Ton machte mehr als deutlich, dass dem Fremde es überhaupt nicht leid tat seinen Abend zu stören. „Aber ich fürchte, ich habe Ihnen etwas zu erklären und Sie werden zuhören und nicken.“  
Die hochgezogene Augenbraue machte mehr als klar, dass sein Gegenüber auf eine Reaktion seinerseits wartete. Mit einem knappen Nicken bedeutete er dem anderen fortzufahren.  
„Antonio und Anthony liegen meiner Donna und mir sehr am Herzen. Auch wenn sie nicht unser Fleisch und Blut sind, so sind sie uns doch so lieb und teuer als wären sie die unsrigen.“ Die stahlgrauen Augen bohrten sich in die seinigen. Und so langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, als ob ihm jemand gegenübersaß, der ihm wirklich gefährlich werden könnte. „Sie haben vor mehr als 15 Jahren einen kleinen Schatz vollkommen lieblos in die weite Welt gestoßen. Ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, wie ein kleiner Junge ohne Rückhalt mit der Trennung aus seinem bisherigen Leben klarkommen würde.  
Ihr Fehler hat Donna und mir den Sohn geschenkt, der uns bisher nicht vergönnt war.  
Der gemeinsam mit seinem Partner unsere la famigliola komplett macht.“  
Irgendwie wurde ihm mulmig zumute, wenn er hörte, wie sein Gegenüber das Wort „Familie“ betonte. Als würde es für ihn eine doppelte Bedeutung haben…  
„Ich empfehle Ihnen dringendst, sich den beiden nicht mehr anzunähern oder ihnen in irgendeiner Form das Leben schwer zu machen. Oder gar Kapital aus ihrer Beziehung zu schlagen.“  
Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.  
Auf der einen Seite, weil der Fremde ihm bestätigte, dass er sich die Nähe zwischen den beiden jungen Männern nicht eingebildet hatte und zum anderen, weil ihm die freundliche Kälte unter die Haut fuhr. Wer war der Fremde?  
„Falls Sie sich doch einbilden, Sie könnten in irgendeiner Form Geld aus den beiden oder den Umständen pressen, werden Sie sehen, über welchen Einfluss die Mancuso-Familie immer noch gebietet. Vor allem wenn sie ihren Kronprinzen und dessen Gefährten schützt.“  
Er schluckte schwer.  
Der Fremde hatte weder die Stimme gehoben, noch in irgendeiner Form seine entspannte Körperhaltung aufgegeben. Sondern hatte die Warnung? Drohung? in jenem höflich kalten Ton vorgebracht, in dem schon das ganze Gespräch abgehalten wurde.  
Das, mehr als alles andere, machte ihm klar, dass es sich bei dem Gesagten keinesfalls um leeres Geschwätz handelte.  
Er saß tatsächlich Don Salvatore Mancuso gegenüber.  
Einem der gefährlichsten Männer der Welt.  
Dem es trotz seiner Festnahme gelungen war, an der Spitze zu bleiben und den Großteil seiner Geschäfte zu bereinigen. Der es auch weiterhin schaffte Mafia und Kartelle in Schach zu halten und für Ordnung unter den Gesetzlosen zu sorgen.  
Das war jemand, dem er selbst in seiner besten Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen war.  
Und jetzt hatte er es trotzdem geschafft die Aufmerksamkeit dieses einflussreichen Mannes auf sich zu ziehen.  
Kaum hatte er durch ein abgehacktes Nicken zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihm sein Leben lieber war, als der Kontakt zu Junior und das Kapital welches er aus ihm schlagen konnte, erhob sich der Don mit einem perlweißen Lächeln, welches ihn an einen Hai erinnerte und meinte:  
„Schön zu sehen, dass man einem alten Hund doch noch ein paar neue Tricks beibringen kann.“  
Danach wandte er sich um und verschwand in den Rauchschwaden.  
Er selbst trank an dem Abend noch die Flasche Scotch leer, bis er sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob seine Hände noch vor Angst zitterten oder schon, weil er so betrunken war.


End file.
